


Punishment

by CherryNinja



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Bondage, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1515344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryNinja/pseuds/CherryNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sima Zhao wakes up in the middle of the night, bound to his bed, he doesn’t know what is going on. But when he finds his brother sitting next to him, telling him something about a punishment, he knows that it's gonna be a long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> A short PWP with our two favourite Sima brothers. You can find the background of this story at the end, otherwise it would spoil too much. But I guess that most of you might know why Shi feels the need to punish his brother.
> 
> Warning: incest, bondage and maybe a bit non-con if you want to see it like that. If you dislike any of these please use the return button. Otherwise, enjoy the story. ^_^
> 
> Originally posted 1. July 2012 on fanfiction.net.

“Brother, please!”

“Please what?”

“Please, do something. I can’t take this anymore.”

Sima Zhao could hear the sadistic chuckle coming from his brother and it didn’t bode well for him. 

He had been bound to this bed for what felt like an eternity, naked and spread eagled, completely vulnerable. His nipples were red and swollen and his cock was hard and had been begging for attention for forever. Next to his bed his brother Sima Shi sat fully clothed, looking at him with a sadistic gleam in his eyes he had never seen there before. 

Zhao had been sleeping soundly when a sharp pain in his right nipple had woken him. His hand instinctively reaching for his nipple, he found that he couldn’t. In fact he could barely move at all because he was bound, stretched out on his bed, naked. 

What the hell was going on here? Had some enemy managed to sneak into his chamber even though there were guards all over the place? But why strip him and bind him to his bed?

He was just starting to panic when he heard an evil chuckle right next to him.

“Are you finally awake, dear brother?”

His head turned to his brother, sitting on a chair next to the bed, hand on Zhao’s nipple, tweaking and teasing the little bud. “Ziyuan?” What was his brother doing in his room in the middle of the night? And why had he bound Zhao to the bed?

“You’re right, it’s me.”

“What are you… ngh… doing here?” 

The chuckle again. “Didn’t I tell you that there would be a punishment?”

Zhao felt his breath coming faster. “Punishment?”

“Exactly.” His brother’s white teeth got an eery glow in the dark. “So prepare yourself for some hours of sweet torture.”

And that was how everything had begun. 

At first he had attempted to free himself, but it had been to no avail, the ropes were too tight and his brother’s eyes lever left his body.

With that inzense gaze travelling all over his body followed by one of Shi’s hands while the other hand was still teasing his nipple, he was hard and needing in no time. His hips bucked up, but there was nothing but air, unable to stimulate his aching cock. It wasn’t enough, he wanted more. He wanted to come.

“Shi, please, touch me, I need more.”

He let out a deep moan when he felt his brother’s hand sneak down over his stomach and grab his cock, he closed his eyes and threw his head back. He was so close, it wouldn’t take much for him to-

Suddenly his bother’s hands left his body, leaving him unable to find release when all stimulation vanished. Damn! He had been so close and now…

“Wha-What are you doing?”

“You didn’t really think this would be over so soon, did you? Oh no, this can go for as long as I want.” The smirk on Sima Shi’s face was downright sadistic. “I told you that your punishment would be long and painful.”

After that, the real torture had begun. There were times when Shi would tease him: he would caress Zhao’s stomach and chest, rub his rosy nipples and pinch them occasionally until they were red and swollen. And he would stroke Zhao’s cock, first with feather light touches, giving him barely any friction, then with a stronger grip, like he was trying to bring him off while at the same time petting and fondling his balls until Zhao was nearly there. Then suddenly the hands would leave his body completely, leaving him panting and needing, begging for release. 

Without any stimulation he would calm down a bit, get his breathing under control. But that wouldn’t change the fact that his cock was still rock hard and dark red, heavily leaking precum that was pooling on his stomach. After a few minutes Zhao would start to beg again, beg for release, for his brother to do something, anything. And soon it would all start anew. They had played that game three times already and Zhao was really starting to get desperate.

“So, you say that you really can’t take it anymore? Well, I guess I should go on to the next part of your punishment then.” With these words Sima Shi reached down next to the bed to retrieve something.

Next part? Oh god, there would be more?

He watched Shi bring up two objects, one was a very familiar small bottle filled with oil. The other was a wooden pole, maybe six inches long and a good inch in diameter. A dildo. But why would Shi have… Oh no! No! Nononono!

“You know Zishang, I really do enjoy our nightly activities together. That’s why I thought I would give you the chance of experiencing it, too. What kind of brother would I be to rob you of this pleasure?” Then he started to spread the oil on his fingers and the dildo.

Sima Zhao couldn’t believe what was about to happen. It was true that they had slept together several times, but it was always Shi that had been the submissive one, there had been no question about that. He had to swallow hard. But now it seemed that his brother was about to change that. And there was nothing he could do.

He was brought from his thoughts when he felt a hand on his ass, rubbing oil slicked fingers over the cleft between his cheeks, inching closer to his hole. His first instinct was to pull away, but with the ropes holding his feet down and apart there was nowhere for him to escape.

“Don’t even try it, you won’t get away. You should try and enjoy it or you won’t find any release tonight.”

Zhao knew that Shi was right and ceased his struggle. But he still regarded the other suspiciously. He felt the finger continue to circle his hole and eventually dip inside. 

It wasn’t painful, just strange when the finger began to thrust in and out and soon a second finger joined in the motion. Maybe the whole thing wouldn’t be quite that bad as he had thought. He was just getting used to that alien feeling when the fingers withdrew.

“I guess you’re ready for the next step.”

It wasn’t long before he felt the pressure of a cold blunt object pushing into his hole. The dildo was bigger than the two fingers had been, but when Zhao relaxed his body he felt the toy smoothly slide inside his body, lightly brushing over something that sent a tingle up his spine and causing his hips to buck upwards. 

The chuckle he heard this time wasn’t really sadistic but rather amused. “It seems like you might indeed enjoy it.”

Soon Zhao felt the dildo seated completely in his body, creating a strange feeling of fullness but not really providing any pleasure. He tried to twist his hips to move the toy inside him and rub over that special spot again, but it didn’t really work. Watching his pitiful movements for some moments his brother finally took pity on him and grabbed the dildo, pulling it out slowly and pushing it back in. Eventually he picked up the pace, going faster and faster and even though he seemed to purposefully avoid hitting that certain spot again, Zhao started to writhe on the sheets and pant heavily, thinking he might go crazy if this didn’t end soon.

Suddenly the toy was gone and Zhao groaned from disappointment. When he was able to focus again he saw that his brother had undressed and was gathering some pillows from the bed. 

“Lift your hips Zishang.”

Zhao hastened to obey his brother’s order and felt the pillows being pushed beneath his hips, lifting him up.

Again he heard his brother chuckle. “I have to admit that I somehow like this obedient side of yours.” Embarrassed Zhao tried to glare at him but the other seemed to be immune to it.

Zhao watched as his brother settled down on the bed between his legs, feeling his hands stroke up his thighs, over his hips to his chest when Shi leaned over him. 

“And now the highlight of your punishment.” With these words Zhao felt Shi position himself and push inside him. 

Zhao clenched his teeth. There was this pain, for the first time this night he really felt the stretching in his ass, his brother was much bigger than the dildo had been. But although Shi had said that this punishment would be painful, his brother was going slow, making sure that he didn’t hurt him more than necessary. More and more of his brother’s dick entered his body. God, he had never realized how big his brother was. 

He finally felt the other seated fully inside him. Zhao panted. There was still pain, but it was getting better, also thanks to the fact that Shi was staying motionless. But soon the throbbing in his cock overwhelmed the pain in his ass and he tried to move his hips in hope of getting some kind of friction. Unfortunately the ropes prevented him from doing anything. Thankfully his brother decided that he had had enough time to adapt and drew out slowly only to thrust back in sharply with a wicked grin on his face, causing Zhao to gasp in surprise.

After that Sima Shi set a fast pace. It seemed like the teasing was finally over. And it felt so good, no wonder his brother never complained about being on the bottom. 

Zhao let out a loud moan when his brother hit that special spot inside him again. Oh god, he was so close, but it still wasn’t enough.

“Brother, please, touch me!” By now he was almost sobbing, but he didn’t care. He needed to come. 

“Since you have been such a good boy this evening…”

He let out another moan when Shi finally began stroking his cock fast and with a firm grip. Yes, this was it. He was so close, it would only take seconds and he could finally…

Zhao arched his back and let out a loud scream when finally he was allowed to find his release, shooting all over his stomach and chest. He couldn’t remember if he had ever come so hard. And the feeling of the heat that suddenly flooded him only heightened his pleasure. Exhausted he collapsed on the bed and only moments later he felt the weight of his brother crash against his chest. Both of them were breathing hard.

Eventually Sima Shi lifted himself up and carefully drew out of his brother. “Are you all right Zishang?”

Zhao had to smile. It seemed like Shi would always worry about his baby brother, no matter what. “Besides the fact that my arms are killing me and that I will probably not be able walk straight for a week I think I’m ok.”

Sima Shi retrieved a knife from the pile of his clothes on the floor and started cutting the ropes. “At least you won’t be able to forget it so soon then.” 

After he had cut all the ropes Shi put away the knife and picked up his pants.

Zhao sat on the bed and rubbed his wrists and ankles where the robes had cut into his skin, watching as his brother got dressed. When he was done, Shi turned around to look at him sternly.

“So, have you learned your lesson?”

Zhao hung his head. “Yes brother. I will never again even look at one of your meat buns.”

“Good. Because if you steal one of them again, I will have to punish you even more.” With these words Sima Shi turned around and left the room.

Zhao looked after him and grinned. With promises like these he definitely needed to find his brother’s other stashes of meat buns.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the second dialogue of Sima Shi and Sima Zhao in Warriors Orochi 3. Shi talks about Zhao stealing his meat buns again and then tells him: “I knew that it was you that had eaten it, Zhao! Be warned, your punishment will be neither short nor painless!” And since my mind permanently resides in the gutter I couldn’t help but think about something like this. *snickers* Never mind that he more or less forgives him in their third dialogue, but who cares.


End file.
